gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Republican Space Rangers
miniatur|Das Logo der Fernsehserie miniatur|Ein Alternativlogo miniatur|Ein weiteres Alternativlogo Republican Space Rangers (kurz RSR) ist eine Zeichentrickserie aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V, die auf „ “ basiert, die Laufschrift hingegen ist eine Anspielung auf die Science-Fiction-Saga „ “. Das Logo sowie das Raumschiff der RSR erinnern an das männliche Gemächt. Die Serie, die mindestens 456 Folgen umfasst, läuft auf Weazel. 2013 ist der Schöpfer der Serie in einen Sex-Skandal verwickelt. Genauere Umstände sind nicht bekannt, nur die Aussage: „Neun Finger sind NICHT in Ordnung!“ Besetzung Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|„Sie sind zurück“ * Sprecher: Bill Ratner * Butch und Außerirdischer 1: Jim Conroy * Commander und Außerirdischer 2: Bill Lobley * Dick: Lloyd Floyd * Außerirdischer 3: Wil Wheaton The Lost and Damned * Sprecher: Bill Ratner * Butch und hispanischer Außerirdischer: Jim Conroy * Commander: Bill Lobley * Dick und intellektueller Außerirdischer: Lloyd Floyd The Ballad of Gay Tony * Sprecher: Bill Ratner * Butch und Soldat: Jim Conroy * Commander, Personalvorstand und Präsident Zane: Bill Lobley * Dick und Roboter: Lloyd Floyd Abschrift (der Vorspann wird eingespielt) miniatur|Zum Vergrößern klicken * Sänger: Republican Space Rangers! Intergalaktischer Krieg gegen den Terror. Aber sorgt euch nicht über Kollateralschäden und Irrtümer. Denn wir zerbomben den Hass, wir verbreiten Freiheit und Recht. Manchmal macht es uns unangebrachterweise Spaß zu töten. * Off-Stimme: Oh, war das Ihr Zuhause? Sorry! * Sänger: Wir müssen die Mission abschließen. Und wenn möglich, illegale Abschiebungen verweigern. Bei der Verbreitung amerikanischer Werte muss man manchmal ein oder zwei Waisenhäuser bombardieren. Republican Space Rangers! * Sprecher: Wenn Fremde, die du noch nie gesehen hast, deine Lebensart bedrohen, wen rufst du dann? Republican Space Rangers – das sind Butch, Commander und Dick. Als wir die Rangers zuletzt gesehen haben, steckten sie in einer gefährlichen Situation auf dem Planeten Spheron, wo sie seltsamen Lebewesen begegneten, während sie heroisch die Erde vor unbekannten Gefahren schützten. Die Saga geht weiter... * Butch, Commander und Dick: Republican Space Rangers! Erst schießen und dann niemals Fragen stellen! (Butch, Commander und Dick stehen neben vier Außerirdischen) * Außerirdischer: Space Rangers, wir haben nie von eurem Planeten Erde oder eurem Sponsor Pißwasser gehört... (eine Pißwasser-Flasche taucht kurz in der Hand des Außerirdischen auf und verschwindet dann wieder) * Außerirdischer: ...aber wir heißen euch willkommen auf unserem Planeten. Wir treiben Ackerbau und haben nicht viel. Aber von dem, was wir haben, könnt ihr etwas abhaben. * Butch: Hä? Was sagt er? Mann, was für ein Kauderwelsch. * Dick: Scheiße, ich hab keine Ahnung. Er spricht irgend so einen komischen Blabla-Weltraumdialekt mit langen Wörtern. * Commander: Dialekt hin oder her. Ich trau dem Hurensohn nicht. Außerdem sieht er für mich aus wie eine Schwuchtel. Und wenn wir die nicht hier bekämpfen, dann folgen sie uns nach Amerika und beschmutzen unser gesegnetes Heimatland. Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist, Jungs. miniatur|Ein Gemälde aus „[[The Diamond Casino & Resort“. Unten rechts lugt Princess Robot Bubblegum hervor]] (die drei laden ihre Waffen durch) * Commander: Eure merkwürdige Religion und euer fremdartiges Verhalten bedrohen unsere Freiheit. * Dick: Und ihr seht irgendwie warm aus, so als wärt ihr Homos! * Außerirdischer: Aber dies ist meine Heimat, Brüder. Ihr seid es, die hier fremd sind. Kommen wir denn nicht miteinander aus? * Butch: Was sagt er, Mann? Dieser Alien redet bestimmt Mist daher. * Dick: Hey! Du sprechen Englisch? Hola! Hey! * Commander: Hör zu, du Arschgesicht. Die Zeit für friedliche Verhandlungen ist um. * Dick: Du hast gehört, was der Boss gesagt hat, du arschgesichtiger Stricher. Du weißt, wozu es Zeit ist, Baby... es ist Zeit zu sterben. (sie laden erneut ihre Waffen durch und eröffnen das Feuer auf die Außerirdischen, diese fliehen) * Commander: Achtet drauf, dass ihr die Kinder erwischt. Die werden irgendwann selbst zu Rebellen. (die Außerirdischen verschwinden in einem Waisenhaus) * Dick: Hey, die Jungen rennen in ein Alien-Waisenhaus. * Commander: Mir scheint, wir haben ein Terrorkomplott aufgedeckt... Zu Hause werden Unschuldige leiden. Ich wiederhole – sie werden leiden! * Dick: Scheiße! * Butch: Hallo, Commander. Diese Atombombe ist scharf und einsatzbereit, Baby. * Commander: Verstanden. Wir begeben uns aufs Schiff und dann pulverisieren wir diese Scheißkerle. (das Raumschiff der Space Ranger hebt ab und bombardiert im Flug den Planeten, der unmittelbar explodiert; später: die drei sitzen im Raumschiff) * Commander: Okay, noch eine Runde, Jungs. (eine Pißwasser-Flasche schwebt durch den Raum) * Commander: Ihr habt es euch verdient. Denn heute seid ihr Helden. Und mit einer Träne in den Augen sage ich... Mission erfüllt! Hurra! Hurra! * Dick: Die Demokratie ist ein Geschenk an das Universum. Diese Alien-Kids haben heute eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Moment... miniatur|Ein weiteres Gemälde, das Szene 19 von 125 aus Folge 1 zeigt (Dick furzt) * Dick: ...ich hab ein Leck in der Luftschleuse. * Butch: Oh, verdammt! * Dick: Das war eine Nachricht aus Fort Arsch. General Scheiße ist unterwegs. * Commander: Verdammt, Soldat. Es ist Ihnen ausdrücklich untersagt, Furzbomben abzufeuern... (Piepen ertönt) * Commander: Hey, was ist das da vorne? * Butch: Oh, ja. Äh. Das ist... äh... Moment mal... * Commander: Du Idiot! Du schaust in die Mikrowelle. Schau auf den Bildschirm. * Butch: Tut mir leid, Commander. Ich hab mir eine Quesadilla aufgewärmt. Hey, das Ding hier wird vom Revolten-Scanner als fremder Planet angezeigt. Tja, er ist auf der Karte, aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich den Namen aussprechen kann. * Commander: Kein Wunder. Aber ich sage, wir gehen so oder so kein Risiko ein. Mach denen die Hölle heiß, Butch. Feuere aus allen Rohren. * Butch: Mit Vergnügen, Sir. (eine Rakete zerstört den Planeten) * Commander: Daran kann ich mich nie satt sehen. Gut gemacht, Freunde. Macht einen Eintrag ins Logbuch: Sind auf terroristische Bedrohung gestoßen, haben damit begonnen, genannten Feind zu eliminieren, haben Menschheit befreit. Und ich empfehle euch zwei Hurensöhne für ein paar weitere Orden und all so'n Scheiß. * Dick: Oh, danke, Commander. Hey, hören Sie, können wir... Können wir später zusammen duschen? * Commander: Ohne Zweifel. Aber erst spielen wir noch Space-Volleyball, damit wir so richtig männlich ins Schwitzen kommen. * Butch: Ach, Mann, ihr wisst doch, dass ich im Volleyball nicht gut bin. * Dick: Sei still – verdirb nicht alles. Das kommt zu verzärtelt rüber. * Butch: Oje. Ich hab schon wieder was auf dem Revolten-Scanner. * Dick: Hey! Die Messergebnisse weisen auf Minerale und Gold hin. * Commander: Tja, Jungs, macht euch bereit. Das sehen wir uns mal an. (sie landen und verlassen bewaffnet das Schiff) miniatur|Ein Graffito aus GTA V, in dem Butch [[Princess Robot Bubblegum küsst]] * Commander: Was meint ihr? Denkt daran, wenn wir auf Fremde stoßen, tötet sie. Jede Wette, diese Dreckskerle haben einfach nicht das Zeug zur friedlichen Koexistenz, zu Drive-in-Schnapsläden, Waffenläden oder zu der demokratischen Freiheit, ihre Stimmzettel im Sumpf versenkt zu kriegen. * Dick: Scheiße, die sollten in der Schule lieber lernen zu beten. * Commander: Oh, lass gut sein. Das sind verfluchte Wilde, Dick. Hey, da ist schon einer. (ein pinkfarbener Außerirdischer mit einer weißen Flagge in der Hand taucht auf) * Außerirdischer 2: Die Götter hatten Recht! Ihr seid gekommen. Willkommen in unserem friedvollen Land des Überflusses. (die drei Ranger laden sofort ihre Waffen durch und zielen auf den Außerirdischen) * Butch: Was sagt er? * Dick: Dieser Hurensohn spricht noch nicht mal Amerikanisch. * Außerirdischer 2: Du, tu ich schon. Ich sagte willkommen... (einer der drei schießt dem Außerirdischen eine Tentakel ab) * Außerirdischer 2: Au, du Arsch. Du hast mich in den Tentakel geschossen. Kein Problem, der wächst wieder nach. Höre – ich vergebe dir, Bruder – die Bürde des Hasses zu tragen ist für mich schlimmer als diejenigen, die ich verabscheue... * Butch: Was in aller Welt sagt er? * Dick: Ich weiß es nicht. Klingt wie irgendein Tai-Chi-Chuan-Fandango-Transvestiten-Scheiß. * Commander: Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte genau den gleichen Gedanken. Tja, ich verstehe einzelne Worte, aber die Gedankengänge scheinen stark vereinfachend zu sein und... nun ja... fremdartig, wenn man so will. * Butch: Ich versteh das ganze Gerede überhaupt nicht. Ich will einfach schießen. * Commander: Der Feind ist da draußen, Jungs. Der Feind ist da draußen. * Dick: Nein – der Feind ist drin. * Außerirdischer 2: Hört zu, Leute, seid willkommen – wir haben eine Willkommensparty arrangiert, mit Tequila Slide – ein Riesenspaß. Wir beginnen mit Massagen von attraktiven weiblichen Aliens, und dann, nach Handentspannung, reden wir... * Commander: Hör bloß auf, meine Männer mit deinen Frauen bestechen zu wollen. * Dick: Genau! * Butch: Ja, ich hasse Frauen! * Außerirdischer 2: Oh, sorry. War nicht böse gemeint... Hört zu, wir brauchen dringend eure Hilfe. Wir sind eine liebevolle, friedfertige Art. Beim letzten menstruellen Mondzyklus fiel eine bösartige Alienrasse bei uns ein und begann, uns ihren Willen aufzuzwingen – sie versklaven viele meines Volkes, stehlen unsere natürlichen Rohstoffe mit unfairen Verträgen während sie unsere Kultur zerstören. Könnt ihr uns helfen? Oh, nein! Da kommt schon einer von ihnen. miniatur|Zum Vergrößern klicken (ein weiterer Außerirdischer taucht auf) * Außerirdischer 3: Was sagst du da, mitteilsamer Abschaum? * Außerirdischer 2: Ich habe diesen männlichen Space Rangers gerade erklärt, wie ihr mein Volk versklavt habt. * Außerirdischer 3: Natürlich haben wir euch versklavt. Ihr habt Rohstoffe, die wir brauchen, und außerdem sind wir bösartig und habgierig. * Commander: Das kleine Kerlchen gefällt mir. Der sagt lauter vernünftige Sachen, versteht ihr, was ich meine? * Dick: Hey, willst du Barsche fischen gehen? * Butch: Mann, was sagt er? * Außerirdischer 2: Mein Gott, du bist ein dummer Trottel – hört zu, ihr beiden – bitte – diese bösartigen Außerirdischen vernichten unser Volk und unsere Kultur. * Außerirdischer 3: Ihr seid schwach. Ihr verdient es, zu leiden. * Commander: Über Führungsqualitäten verfügt er auch. Das kleine Kerlchen ist ja unglaublich. * Dick: Hey Commander, wir erwarten ihre Befehle. Zur Hölle, unsere Mission ist klar wie Kloßbrühe, Jungs... Und ich halte nichts von irgendwelchen abweichlerischen Abnormalitäten, außer natürlich in dieser einen Nacht am College, als wir eine Weinschorle zu viel hatten. Nennst du mich abnorm, Junge? * Außerirdischer 2: Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. * Commander: Darum müssen wir durch das Weltall reisen, Fremde kennenlernen und sie umbringen. * Butch, Commander und Dick: Für Demokratie und Freiheit! * Commander: Hurra! * Außerirdischer 2: Aber ich kann euch Weisheit schenken! * Außerirdischer 3: Und ich kann euch reich machen! * Commander: Okay, ich habe genug gehört von dieser Scheiße. Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist, Jungs. (die drei legen ihre Waffen auf die Außerirdischen an) * Außerirdischer 2: Nein, nein, nein, nein. miniatur|Ein drittes Gemälde, das Szene 3 von 125 aus Folge 456 zeigt * Commander: Grillt sie! (die beiden fliehen, der pinkfarbene Außerirdische wird jedoch von einer Raketen getroffen und getötet; zehn Minuten später ist das Raumschiff wieder in der Luft) * Commander: Das wird es den Hurensohn lehren, was „Schock-Methode“ bedeutet. Das habt ihr gut gemacht, Jungs. Ich bin stolz auf euch. (eine Substanz schwebt an Commander vorbei) * Commander: Oh, verdammt, Dick. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst im Weltraum keinen fahren lassen. (das ganze Schiff wackelt) * Dick: Tut mir leid, Commander, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, an Ihre warme, haarige Umarmung zu denken. * Butch, Commander und Dick: Republican Space Rangers! * Butch: Republican Rangers of Space. Oh, Scheiße. Äh, Moment... * Dick: Verdammt noch mal! * Sprecher: Wenn Lichtjahre entfernte, primitive Rassen ihre Lebensart bedrohen, dann sind die Republican Space Rangers da, um für einen weiteren Sieg der Demokratie zu sorgen. Republican Space Rangers! Trivia miniatur|Das Graffito eines skelettierten Republican Space Ranger in Krakenfängen * Der Schweberoboter aus der GTA-V-Folge basiert auf dem Aufklärungsdroiden aus dem Star-Wars-Film „ “. * In GTA V existiert unter der internen Bezeichnung RSRANGER ein Modell eines Republican Space Ranger, das über Modifikationen als spielbarer Charakter genutzt werden kann. * Einige Passanten tragen Republican-Space-Rangers-Kontaktlinsen. * 2019 gibt es ein Arcade-Spiel der Republican Space Rangers im Diamond Casino. en:Republican Space Rangers es:Republican Space Rangers pl:Republican Space Rangers pt:Republican Space Rangers Kategorie:Fernsehsendungen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Videospiele Kategorie:69-Anspielungen